Photovoltaic cells are widely used for generation of electricity, with multiple photovoltaic cells interconnected in module assemblies. Such modules may in turn be arranged in arrays and integrated into building structures or otherwise assembled to convert solar energy into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. An installation process for a solar module array involves connecting modules together at the installation site. A string of live modules connected in series is capable of delivering several amperes of current at lethal voltages, i.e., greater than 300 V.